


【维勇】十日（第二日）

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox
Summary: 2017年老文补档勇利死亡倒计时，BE





	【维勇】十日（第二日）

【第二日】

维克托醒得很早，侧过头就能看见躺在自己臂弯里的爱人，昨晚哭过后他的情绪好了很多，这一夜似乎休息得还不错。

小心翼翼地用最轻柔的方式抽出了压在他脖子下的手臂，蹑手蹑脚地下了床，披上一件外套站在卧室的大落地窗前。他们房子的位置不算太好，看不到海。刚成为勇利的教练时，维克托很喜欢每天早晨去海边走一圈，那里能听见海鸥的叫声，和圣彼得堡一样。谈不上有多么热爱家乡，但是在遇见那个撒着酒疯往自己身上乱蹭的人之前也的确从未想过会真的离开那里。

他其实很想去海边转转，回头，看见还熟睡着的爱人便作罢了。  
维克托不想勇利醒来找不到自己。

打开衣柜，拿了点儿换洗衣物塞到皮箱里算是收拾行李了，以往这些事情都是勇利做的，看他在卫生间和卧室来回跑，而自己悠闲地坐在床上，指挥他带上左手边第二套西装和右手第三个抽屉里最上面的那条领带，他对此一直毫无怨言。

他们都觉得这没什么，生活在一起相互协调着理解着，不存在谁应该多照顾谁一点，后来，两人得知雅科夫和莉莉娅离婚的原因之一是夫妻俩就一个问题争论了十多年——当佣人不在时该由谁来刷碗。  
这让他们觉得极其不可思议。

当维克托结束了蹲在地上的不雅姿势时才发现勇利不知何时就已经醒了，正在支起上半身看着自己，蚕丝被从他的肩上滑落，盖在柔软的腰间，和他白皙的皮肤一起泛着珍珠色的光泽。

“我吵醒你了？”

“没有。”

走过去坐到他身边，弹簧床垫凹陷下去一点，俯下身将唇覆在他的额上，向下，再吻上爱人的唇，舌尖描摹着它的形状，伸进对方温热的口腔里，邀请着他的舌与自己纠缠，难分难舍。听见黏腻细小的水声从口中传出，感受到爱人的气息渐渐凌乱了起来。在勇利觉得要马上要窒息前维克托终于放过了自己，然后前额相抵，男人的手指抚过不够光滑的脸颊，动作轻柔，满是眷恋。

“那就起床吧，还要赶飞机呢。”

“嗯。”

用双臂支撑着爬了起来，下床，发现维克托已经细心地把拖鞋摆在自己脚边，勇利趿拉着温暖的棉拖鞋走到卫生间里洗漱。把自己和他的东西装到浴包里，回来打开皮箱，不同与平时非要绞尽脑汁考虑如何才能最大限度地利用空间，这次只需要把它扔进去再拉上拉链就够了，行李很少，也很轻松。

坐在登机大厅里，勇利给父母发了短信就把手机关闭放进了口袋，没有等回复，也没有选择在出发前再见他们一面。

“真的不去看看他们么？可以改签。”

“回来再说。”

这次出行维克托简直事无巨细，包揽了一切事情，自己的任何举动都被他看在眼里，就像现在，刚刚发完短信就被询问着是否需要再见家人，感动的同时心里未免有些怅然。

“你过来点，有话说。”  
爱人听话地向自己凑过来，伸手拍上他的头顶，接着故意用指尖揉乱发旋处的银白色发丝。

“放轻松，我没事。”

“嗯。”

他笑着坐回去，移开了一直黏在自己身上的视线，透过玻璃望向远处的天空，已经是完全熟悉了自己这种特有的安慰方式。  
第一次戳他的发旋还是在长谷津的冰上城堡，长时间练习后，他扶着围栏，轻轻拍掉冰刀上的冰屑，在夸奖自己的体力感叹自己的年轻。暴露在眼前的发旋好像有魔力一般吸引着自己的目光，而他的话却都一一从耳边滑过，最终忍不住地伸手戳了上去，那时候维克托还是遥远的，如神明般的人。他好像漏气皮球趴在冰面上的样子也是那么优美。  
第二次在中国大赛上，用了小小的手段，拍到他的头顶，安慰被自己惊到的、很不成熟的教练。后来拍头顶戳发旋就成了自己专属的安慰方式，他也是一副很受用的样子。

中国啊。  
因为他，这个和日本一衣带水的庞大国家在自己心里有着举足轻重的地位和感情。

和维克托在头等舱坐定，跑道边缘的地灯开始飞快地倒退，然后机身离地升入天空，起飞了。

自己和他最后的旅行开始了。

————  
相比去圣彼得堡花费的十多个小时，两小时直飞北京实在是迅速多了。

上次住的房间已经有了客人，干脆就订下了大床房，维克托在女前台意味深长的目光中接过房卡牵起了恋人的手，金色的戒指高调地反着光。  
好在勇利已经不再那么容易害羞了，任由他牵着进了电梯再走进房间。

“你想吃什么？”

维克托一边打开了皮箱翻找衣物一边问着勇利，看样子北京比长谷津更冷，他想给爱人找一条围巾。

“火锅。”  
“还有我上次没吃到醉虾。”

“好。”  
转身把围巾搭到勇利脖子上，熟练地打了结把下段塞进衣服里，顺手为他整理了领子袖口，期间摸到了曲线优美的脖颈和微长的发尾，舒适的触感让维克托很是恋恋不舍。

店面已经被翻新过，装修变得更加精致，可是它嘈杂的人声和从锅里翻腾出的热气一直没变。  
凭借记忆点了几样，勇利倒是能尤为准确地说出“醉虾”的名字，像是对曾经没能体验过的美食有些执念。

吃着，羊肉卷带上来鸳鸯锅里的辣汤，填满了勇利的口腔，又不小心咬到了花椒，辛麻在味蕾上炸开，张开嘴让可怜的舌头暴露在空气中，大口吸着空气以缓解轻微的刺痛感。

接过爱人眼角含笑递过来的水杯，猛灌几口觉得食欲消退不少，赶紧捞了鸭血上来安慰一下自己。几年前坐在这里还拘谨着，维克托脱了上衣趴在自己背上，有力的双臂紧紧圈住自己，感受着对方低声的耳语，嘴里浓重的酒气都钻进了自己的鼻腔，当时还怀着一丝罪恶感，不安地喜悦着。

“吃完饭你想去哪里？”

“不清楚呢……原来到这里都是为了比赛…”

“问问你的中国朋友？季…季什么……”

“光虹。”

迟疑片刻才拿出手机调出光虹的号码，骗自己说只是不想麻烦朋友。

“勇利？怎么有时间联系我？”

“嗯…嗯，我和维克托来北京了，有什么适合我们去的地方么？”

“要观光？”

“对。”

溜出冰场接电话的少年靠在墙边陷入了沉思，

“北京的景点大部分都和我们国家的历史有关啊，对你们来说应该没什么意思吧？”  
“长城的话这个时间肯定来不及的。”  
“一般来说，游客到北京都会……”

不行，想象一下他们两个去天安门看升国旗的画面，违和到浑身难受，尴尬都要溢出来了。

“故宫？天坛？十三陵？颐和园？好像都不太合适你们啊。”  
“要不然去798逛逛？晚上外去什刹海那边转一圈？”  
“对，这两个地方还蛮合适的。”  
“勇利，你在听么？”  
“勇利……？”

“啊！听着呢！”  
“我知道了，谢谢你。”

勇利有些突兀地挂断了电话，留光虹一个人在电话另一端纠结：用不用去给他们当个翻译？晚上维克托再喝多了勇利能不能遭得住啊？  
很显然，几年前在火锅店的刺激经历直到现在仍让这位可爱的中国选手记忆犹新。

“光虹说没什么。”  
“……我想去他们的首都体育馆，就是每次比赛的那个。”

犹豫再三，终于吐出了徘徊在嘴边的话。

维克托挑了挑眉，似乎有些惊讶于这个太过平常没有任何观赏性的地方。

起身付账，维克托站在一旁待勇利穿戴完毕才并排走出了火锅店，握住爱人的手将它放进自己的风衣口袋里暖着，时不时捏一下他的指尖，用拇指肚划过他修剪圆润的指甲。

打了车，报完地名就安定地堵着，勇利望着灰蒙蒙的天空发愣，维克托深知他露出这样的表情意味着又要开始钻牛角尖，想了想准备用谈话转移他的注意力。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，再回过神来时，车子已经停在体育馆门口，下了车，不等勇利开口就被维克托牵着去了地下车库。

“勇利想来这里吧？”

自己终究要被他看穿。

“在这里第一次把勇利弄哭呢。当时真的吓到我了。”

“是啊，维克托个笨蛋。”  
那个男人真的很过分，明明是教练却不懂得去调节学生的情绪，在最需要他的时间里不能出现，巧妙圆滑地利用着别人对他的感情。

最想说的话依旧没能开口。

接着又走了上去，冰场上空荡荡的，整个体育馆里也只有他们和寥寥几个保洁员。

“你在这里吻了我。”

勇利停在冰场的出口，回忆着五年前他向自己飞奔而来，送上了一个吻。  
虽然那并不是标准意义上的吻，太过轻浅，如四月份一阵风过落在指尖的浅粉色樱花瓣，只肯停留一下便又立刻飘向远处，自己只能在盯着它逝去的方向，回忆它在那一瞬间留下的柔软触觉。  
那时自己太过喜悦，以至于忘记了害羞，忘记了这样的行为暴露在全世界花滑爱好者和父母朋友面前应该是窘迫的。只能记得体育馆棚顶的灯有些晃眼，维克托的唇是凉的吻上去很舒服，即使他用手护住了自己，直挺挺地摔在冰面上也还是觉得疼。

直到走出体育馆才发觉自己究竟和他做了什么，那是足以轰炸体育界的头版头条，而亲爱的罪魁祸首如同没事人一般依旧在称赞自己的表演。

好像在说那个吻与平时的拥抱无异，我只是在鼓励你。

“嗯。”  
“我很开心你没被吓到。”

“走吧，维克托。”

“这就回去么？”

“抱歉，大费周章的来这里，结果根本没呆多久。”

“不，勇利，你做什么都可以。”

维克托觉得，自己内敛又敏感的爱人是希望在人生的最后一段时间里追忆爱情的开始和发展。  
很有意义，也是他的风格，自然心甘情愿地陪着他。

“真的不吃晚饭了么？”

“不了。”

勇利坐在床边，他明显瘦削下来的身影诉说着自己忍受的折磨，这让维克托一时不知该不该上前去抱住他。  
他依旧有心结，却不是再用一次爆发就可以解开的。

他仰倒在床上，翻了个身，弓起背，双腿微屈，扬起头直视着站在身旁的男人，一双眼睛在黑暗中显得格外明亮。

“第一次是在这里做的……”  
然后闭上了眼睛，右手搭在前额上，声音很轻，好像在回忆那刻骨铭心的一夜。

压在身上，爱抚着自己的人是维克托，奉若神明的人。

十二岁，电视屏幕中的他在冰场上恣意飞扬，耀眼夺目。无论是银白的长发、湛蓝的眸子、修长挺拔的身形还是他在大特写下清晰可见的长睫毛，一切都优雅完美，即使是一块冰冷的石头都会动心。

十四岁，在身边的同学开始展示出对女孩子不可思议的热情时，他还没有体会过那种脸红心跳的感觉。在自己的卧室里，习惯性地翻看维克托的相关新闻，关于他神秘女友最新报道让勇利的心停跳半拍，他还不是很清楚为什么自己被名为酸涩的海洋淹没。  
夜晚躺在床上，想起从生物书、爱情小说和同学口中得知的事情，维克托揽着别人的模糊背影一直挥之不去。  
他会触碰别人。  
心里的酸涩转化为燥热向下腹流去，看着墙上的海报，将手伸了下去。那是勇利第一次让自己粘稠的液体沾在手上。  
记得深刻，那张海报上，是维克托站在冰面，冲着镜头伸出了一只手，像是对自己的邀请。

十六岁，已经习惯了在需要的时候想着维克托来自慰，身边所有的人，包括常见的记者都知道自己对他的喜爱，甚至帮忙要来了签名。

十八岁，升入了成年组，实力不济无法挺进决赛，又因为不善交际的性子，根本无法靠近那个被众人簇拥起来的男人。  
只远远地看他一眼，便觉得血液倒流惊心动魄。

二十岁，再见到他，认定自己已经失去了再爱上别人的能力。

二十二岁，梦想着明年能和他站在对等的位置上。

二十四岁，成为自己的教练，现在将要和他做爱。

“维克托……你…不要戏弄我好么？”

声音已经开始黏腻，却不是欢爱前的动情，更像是被捕获的动物恐惧着祈求端起猎枪在陷阱上方窥探的猎人能放自己一条生路。

“我没有戏弄你。”

维克托的手指顺他的脖颈向下，摸到了细小的茸毛，抚过锁骨，牵起勇利的手，舌头舔上他的手指，引导着他轻掐胸口挺立的乳尖，看他红嫩的部位沾上了自己的唾液，满意地感受到他的一阵颤栗。

男人实在是很温柔，手指和嘴相互配合，一点点开拓着青年的身体，为了缓解他紧张的情绪，维克托给他讲述着自己早些年的经历——

他拿着炸鱼薯条走在伦敦的街头，在温莎城堡附近转了一圈感叹下女王的健康长寿；漫步在巴黎街道，看这座举世闻名的浪漫之都供那些相爱的情侣们消磨时间留下回忆；登上帝国大厦俯瞰城市，它宽容地接纳了世界各地的人，与此同时也带来一片忙碌的光景……

维克托的轻声细语显然奏了效，当他确信已经完全取得勇利身体的信任时，男人的性器前端被青年湿热的后穴包裹了起来。慢慢地挺进，感受到敏感的嫩肉在排斥自己，又开始了新一轮的爱抚。当翕动着的后穴完全接纳了男人时，他终于发出了舒服的喟叹，同时他也听见自己身下青年的啜泣声。

“弄疼你了？”

“不……我只是太高兴了…太高兴了。”  
“继续吧……维克托。”

勇利如同回应自己一般，开始羞怯地小幅度摇晃起腰肢。维克托覆下身，用嘴吻去了他眼角的泪，然后顶进了他的后穴深处，一下又一下。男人在找到敏感点后变本加厉地操弄着青年，每一次都准确无误地、有些残忍地碾过那里。自己的学生胡乱抓挠着教练的后背留下一道道红痕，在怀里哭喊着，求饶声因为剧烈的快感听上去变得如同求欢。

维克托并没有过多地为难这个刚刚开始释放自己的人，不压抑射精的欲望，最后疯狂地顶弄了几下，便放任自己滚烫的精液冲进勇利的后穴，男人正享受着被嫩肉紧咬住的愉悦，却被一个吻拽回了现实。

那是勇利的第一次主动出击，吻技差得吓人，舌头在口中毫无章法地舔舐着，牙齿磕疼了自己的嘴唇。为了不让他与自己的第一次性爱留下遗憾，只好担负起教练的职责，教导他如何正确地与恋人纠缠。  
他的泪滴在自己脸上，又流进了嘴里。  
维克托第一次在接吻时尝到那么苦涩的味道，心脏突然开始猛烈地颤动，和勇利在地下车库对自己哭喊时的感觉一样，似乎有什么流进了自己身体里。

在此之前，维克托还考虑着在完成自我突破后该如何体面地脱身。  
但是现在，他们搂在一起接吻，品尝到青年泪水的味道，维克托便已经确信，自己能爱上这个人。

小腹又沾上了勇利的精液，他呜咽着，似乎仅靠接吻就迎来了第二次高潮。

欢愉过后，勇利躺在维克托的身旁对着墙壁出神，出众的体力和与憧憬之人做爱的快乐让他难以入眠，发觉身后的人也尚未休息，便开口问到：

“维克托怎么看你去过的那些地方呢？”  
他只是好奇，毕竟自己二十多年以来从未享受过观光的乐趣。  
男人却迟迟不作答，他平稳的呼吸打在自己光裸的后背上，似乎表明刚刚的判断错误——他已经睡熟了。

过了许久，当勇利觉得自己大脑已经开始迟钝将要睡着时，他听见身后传来一个很寂寞的，听上去有些沧桑的声音：

“浮华而已。”

维克托坐在勇利身旁，抚摸着他的右手手背，也沉浸在美好的回忆中。

“维克托，原谅我。”

“别再说这样的傻话了。”

“对不起……”  
“我想我有点累了。”

“那快休息吧。”  
男人就着现在的姿势帮爱人解开扣子，脱下衣服，交换过晚安吻后，便相拥睡去。

不是真正意义地睡去，至少对勇利来说，他翻腾的不肯平息的内心折磨着自己，让他无法安眠。

刚刚，他在祈求维克托宽恕自己。

宽恕这个残忍卑劣的爱人。

维克托直到现在都不清楚自己旅行的目的，怀念爱情自然不假，但是这其中参杂了难以启齿的愿望。

——他不要维克托忘了自己。

他渴求着：在未来，即使那个男人已经拥有了幸福的生活，美丽的妻子和聪颖的孩子陪伴他左右。但是有一天，他为了什么原因重新来到这些城市，穿梭于那些冰冷的水泥建筑，追忆起自己作为运动员时曾到过的赛场，能在某一瞬间突然想起，自己曾经有一个爱人——此生都怀仰慕和谦卑的温柔陪伴在维克托身边的胜生勇利。

不，这不够。

他想顽固地、不讲一丝情分地霸占住维克托心里的缝隙。

如果可以，他甚至希望当维克托看见那些虔诚的爱慕者的眼睛时想起的会是自己。

勇利唾弃自己的自私。

他被自己折磨到寝食难安，他深刻地明白自己比这世界上的任何一个人都爱维克托，他也有自信，自己能让维克托快乐，能提供给他源源不断的灵感和温馨的美好生活。  
正因如此才不甘，不甘心安慰他寂寞的不是自己，陪伴他老去的不是自己，为他擦洗身子料理后事的不是自己。

他不甘心的痛苦如蚂蚁般啃噬自己的心脏。

要不是理智阻止着他，他可能早已拽住维克托，用被悲戚填满的眼睛注视着他，拿出五年前破釜沉舟的勇气，任希望一点点胀大再破裂流出难闻的脓液，如绝望的鸟撕扯掉自己的羽毛，对爱人哭喊出自己的愿望：

我要你依旧爱我！

我要你记得我！

我不要成为你午夜梦醒后和妻子倾诉的故事！

我不要成为一个模糊的影子！

我要作为你此生不敢遗忘的回忆盘亘在你心里！

……

可我……

可我也怕你不幸福……

我希冀未来的你能快乐，又痛苦于不能参与你的快乐。

勇利一遍又一遍地说服自己，然后再去否定那些自私的愿望，如此地循环往复让他觉得那些脆弱的神经可能下一秒就要崩断，他活不到九天以后，也无法完成这次旅行。

身后传来窸窸窣窣的响声，维克托也还没睡。

勇利转过头看他，发现他的手指在唇边摩擦着，是男人思考时的一贯动作，此时已顾不得好奇他在考虑什么，挪动身子凑了过去。  
维克托很自然地把爱人揽进怀里，让他把脸贴在自己的胸膛上，觉得对方已经睡熟后又陷入了沉思，没能注意到爱人的呢喃：

“维克托……”

救我。

【待续】

**Author's Note:**

> 后面这段难产了，构思的时候是毫不犹豫地定了“在北京表露出希望维克托能永远怀念深爱自己的略自私的愿望”，也是在对应原著地下车库的爆发，但是码的是真费劲啊……
> 
> 写不出理想的感觉……都不敢说是不是ooc出了天际。
> 
> 我尽力了，尽力了。
> 
> 他们第一次做爱的感觉和一些描写借鉴自马尔克斯的《霍乱时期的爱情》


End file.
